Why?
by EdwardCullenManiac4Eva
Summary: “Run!” My Mother shouted, I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the open door. What happens when a frightened five year old has to run for her life? and when she meets a friend that she thought was dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

**By**

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva**

**Just a new story I came up with when I was watching the TV eating me tea!!!!**

**Lol, hope you like, Please tell me if I've done anything wrong, I'm getting my mum to proof read it but I would like your opinion**

Chapter One

Why Not?

"_Run!" My Mother shouted, I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the open door. I knew what had happened and even though I was 5 I knew I needed to get out of there fast! I ran as fast as my legs could take me, which wasn't very far as I could hear 'him' behind me. I saw a hole in the bottom of a tree and hid in it. I sobbed silently for my Mother, who I knew was dead, and I sobbed for myself for I knew I would get caught at some point, If not by 'him' then by the police._

_I heard 'him' getting closer. 'He' was whispering now._

"_Come out, Amanda, I don't want to hurt you. Mummy was just being a bad girl," 'he' whispered in 'his' sickly sweet voice. I wanted to scream and run, but I stayed hidden. I wouldn't let 'him' get me like 'he' did Mummy. I put my hand over my mouth to try and prevent the sounds of my whimpering reaching 'him'. 'He' was getting closer, I could feel it. 'He' was playing me. 'He' knew exactly where I was. 'He' had seen where I had hidden and wanted me to be terrified when 'he' got to me._

'_He' was getting closer. I could hear 'his' feet crunching on the leaves as he got closer to the base of my tree. Suddenly 'he' stopped. I felt my breathing get shallower. The blood was pounding in my ears. I could see 'his' feet. I was praying with all my might that 'he' didn't know where I was. 'He' started to move away and a sigh of relief slipped from my mouth. 'He' spun around to face the tree I was hidden in. 'He' slowly bent down so that 'he' could see me hiding in the tree. 'He' smiled a sinister, toothy grin. I could barely hold onto the shiver of disgust at the thought. 'His' teeth were horrible; all black and holey, from years of smoking and not brushing 'his' teeth._

"_Hey, Sweetie," 'he' said in 'his' sickly sweet voice, the one 'he' only used when 'he' was angry. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll have no trouble, eh?" I shook my head quickly and wrapped my arms around my legs in a desperate attempt to stop 'him' from moving me._

"_Not going to talk then, eh?" I shook my head again and pushed my self back into the tree again. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that were flowing down my face. 'He' was mad now, I could tell it was the same face 'he' had when 'he' hits Mummy._

'_He' was going to hit me today. 'He' said I was a bad girl and needed to be punished. Mummy wouldn't let 'him' though. She didn't want me hurt, I didn't want me hurt. I didn't do anything wrong, I just asked her why she let 'him' hit her._

"_Come on, Amanda. We haven't got all day," 'he' was getting madder now and I was starting to get worried. I buried my face into my knees, which was a mistake because 'he' grabbed my hair and pulled me out from under the tree. 'He' dragged me across the forest floor, over all the twigs leaves and rocks, towards our house. 'He' dragged me up the steps and threw me onto the floor next to mummy's body. Then 'he' pulled out the gun._

"_Goodnight Amanda" 'He' said._

"_No Daddy, NO!" a loud bang echoed round the walls. Then the darkness over took me, and all my pain flew away._

**A/N: HEY peeps, please let me know what you think and constructive criticism. No Flamers because I wont pay any attention to you.**

**Please read and review! I would love to know what you think and if you think I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter out! I've been ill for the past seven days... so I hope you like it! On with the chapter...**

Chapter Two

Why me?

_Then the darkness over took me, and all my pain flew away._

The pain, it was the one thing I expected to feel but there was none. No feelings, no pain, nothing just a hollow emptiness. I knew I was dead in a sense, but how could I be when I could sense things around me. I could feel my body, or what felt like it. I went to open my eyes but found that they already were. I looked around me and saw nothing but white. I found I was stood up so I looked down and there was a sort of hole in the floor. I knelt next to it and looked in.

I saw my father hovering over my body but it was stripped of the clothes I had been wearing and was lay naked next to my mother's naked body. What was he doing? Why was he touching mine, and my mothers, bodies like that? He collapsed after a lot of touching, grunting and pushing. Then he smiled lazily and pushed himself up onto his feet. He started to walk towards the side table and opened the draw he kept his gun in; the same one he shot me with; and pulled it out. He looked towards our bodies before sinking into the arm chair and slowly raising it to head and pulling the trigger. I looked away quickly as the blood sprayed across the wall and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When I heard his body fall to the floor with a soft thud, I looked back and felt the tears rise in my eyes, even though he was evil and had murdered me. He was still my father and I would always love him dearly. Well I thought so any way.

"Darling, I am so sorry you had to see that". I spun around at the voice, it was one I recognised but thought I would never hear again. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her that it was my mother. She looked as beautiful as she did in life, but all of the bruises left by father were gone.

"Mummy"! I shouted as I ran towards her. She laughed as I jumped into her arms and hugged myself to her. I was glad I could hug her like this and not have her flinch because I had hit one of her bruises. This was something I 'lived' for.

"Yes, my darling, I am here, and I still do so wish that you had not had to see any of that"! She cried into my hair. I was shocked what was so bad about what I had seen? He was just touching my naked dead body, or was it something more?

"What was he doing to my body, Mummy?" I asked her. I pulled away slightly so that I could look into her eyes. I could see the hurt and reluctance in her eyes and knew she didn't want to tell me.

"Well... Honey, he was doing a very bad thing, something only Mummies and Daddies should do. It's called rape, baby, that's what he did to your body, he raped it." She told me. I knew what rape was, Mummy has explained it to me along with sex and marriage when I asked her where babies came from. Rape was a bad thing to do and he had done it to my body. I knew he wouldn't be joining Mummy and me wherever we were.

"Why? Why, did he do such a bad thing to me even if I am dead! Why?" I asked. Sadness clouding my voice, tears stinging my eyes, I could feel them streaking down my face and could see them rolling down Mummies.

"I don't know baby, I really don't know?" She cried pulling me to her. We looked at each other for a while before I pulled out of her arms and went to look down through the hole again.

I thought it would be on the same scene but it wasn't I was watching the birth of someone. I watched as the nurses rushed around cleaning the blood up from the birth. The doctor's rushed around weighing the baby and cleaning up the mother.

I kept my eyes on the baby because I knew at some point he would open his eyes and I could see what colour they were. Though they would most likely be blue; as most baby's eyes are at his age. I listened for his cry but I couldn't hear it, I could only hear the babble of the doctors as they rushed around. They were moving the Mother into the recovery room now and the baby still hadn't opened its eyes.

"Open your eyes, I want to see" I whispered. His eyes opened as soon as I finished talking, like he could hear me. I gasped shocked and sat up straight away. He couldn't have heard me, could he? No, it wasn't possible. I leant back to the hole and looked into the baby's eyes, they were the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen but instead of looking at his mother, who had picked him up, he was looking straight at me. I was shocked but I couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes.

"Hello" I whispered. Again as if he heard me he lifted his right hand up and clenched his little fist twice. I sighed softly at the sight and wondered if he could truly see me. I smiled down on him and watched him interact with his Mother. She looked at him with such loving eyes, and I knew that she would love him no matter what he turned out to be.

"What do you want to call him, Elizabeth?" The man in the room spoke for the first time. To be honest I hadn't really noticed him until he made his presence clear.

"I think I'll call him Edward Anthony Mason Jr," Elizabeth told the man.

"Darling, you're naming him after me?" The man asked kneeling at her bedside. In that moment where he looked at her, I knew they were in love and that they were meant to be together. He would never hurt her or his child. I nearly resented little Edward for a minute when I realized that everyone deserved love even if I didn't get it from the person I wanted it from the most.

I looked down at Baby Edwards smiling face and knew I would watch over him through out his life, no matter how long that may be.

**A/N: like it? Hate it? Let me know please!! R+R I really want to know what you think of this chapter!**

**1108 words in the chap not including A/N:'s**


End file.
